


Dumb drafts

by Gaysby



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Dumb drafts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Prototype fics, previews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Prompted by this tip "Be free and write your dumbest ideas down first before actually thinking hard on a plot"This will be a fic dump of my WIP works, the dumbest versions maybe before writing it improve or retained later on.





	Dumb drafts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts), [ChildOfSolace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/gifts).



> Will add more tags later

**Ships I'm into right now**

## Samurai Bravo (Cartoon Network)

## JayLor (Endless Summer)

## Jordan x Michael (High School Story)

## Loverivalrivalshipping, Brendan x Wally (Pokemon Sapphire, Ruby)

## Migulio (El Dorado)

## AkiMina (Persona 3)

## Natsby (The Great Gatsby)

## Genderbent Esmeralda x Phoebus (Disney)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the writers who got me into writing!! NympeSama and ChildOfSolace!! Go read their Twilight work Endless summer au, vastly improved!


End file.
